Black is Never a Color
by Dummy Perception
Summary: Alternate Fictional Reality: After a London Bridge incident went wrong, Maka's gone missing with her memories, Tsubaki had recurring nightmares, Soul knows the "truth" and Black Star is still Black Star. A ghost finally had a chance of coming back to life. Revenge is on the way. Will they make it alive? GOING SLOWLY...
1. This Is Strange

**FOREWORD, WARNINGS, DISCLAIMER**

Hi Reader!

I'm here with my second story. Actually I wrote this one before the crossover on Bridge to Terabithia and the Chronicles of Narnia.

I'm still on the process of writing a crossover, I know, but I can't resist putting in what I've already done so far…

I might break my computer's hard drive, I might lose my flash drive, I might get discouraged to even continue the story… I'm just so paranoid.

That's why I wanted to start posting them here now to for myself to see if I'm being a good work in progress, and if I'm working hard enough.

I got school though, homeworks, paperworks here and there, but I think I can manage to have updates every now and then.

I've seen a lot of black blood stories here lately, and I think I might have similarities with others, I feel the urge to apologize for accidentally plagiarizing some ideas. Yes, this is about black blood, insanity, and Maka's way of dealing with it, or so until she gets an idea on what's really happening to her. I might also add a bit of gross content, though I 'm not really pertaining to any sort of mating processes. I meant blood, guts, disattached limbs… the list goes on, but I'll skip on anything sexually related. THIS IS A WARNING. In short, it's not suitable for those who have weak minds and hearts.

Oh yeah, just like all the other things strewn all over this site, the Soul Eater series is not under my ownership, just the extra ideas I put into this particular story. You can call the court and have me arrested; but do these first on those who have come before me.

Say what you want, I want to know what you thought, felt and saw wrong while reading about the events. Hate me, hate my story, I don't mind. Don't restrain yourself. I won't be angry. I love feedbacks.

So, with the further ado later, let's begin a tale that swerved into an alternate route: a darker one.

Enjoy!

* * *

**THIS IS STRANGE**

"Are you okay? What's with that weird look on your face? What's happening?"  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, stop this! The enemy's gone!"

"Please hold on, what's happening to you?"

"Tsubaki, Fey Blade mode!"

"Maka!"

* * *

She opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was a redhead (with whom she had an impression of being one who womanized) holding her hand. She was feeling hot all over, and she felt the sweat on her forehead, indicating that she just had another nightmare.

"What's this? Where am I? What…. who are you?"

"Maka, calm down. It's your dad." A stitched up man with glasses in a lab coat was the one who spoke.

The redhead had a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Where am I?"

The redhead turned his head in the direction of the blue haired boy lying next to him. "You're in the school dispensary now. You were badly injured, as well as Black Star over there."

She looked at the direction the labcoat man pointed. She saw a blue haired guy beside her, and an Asian girl seated beside him with bandage wrapped around her lower body, sleeping. They looked familiar, but her vision at that time was blurry and she can't seem to find their familiarity anywhere in her memory. And a certain person sprouted from her thoughts, but she couldn't quite recall "his" name. She got dizzier with thinking.

Then the man with glasses spoke again. "Would you mind telling us what happened in your extracurricular lesson in London?"

"What? What extracurricular lesson? What am I…" then her vision blackened.

The redhead panicked. "Maka!"

The glasses man put his hand over the redhead's shoulder. "Hey Spirit, calm down. She must have been exhausted with all that talking… and the screaming (she did scream before waking up), plus the nightmares beforehand. Let her have her rest."

Spirit looked over his shoulder. "I guess you're right Stein. And what's more, looking at her, she really is in a bad shape, after losing all that blood in whatever fight she had been in. I just can't stop worrying. You wouldn't know how a father worries do you? It's just like you scientists worrying about a test subject- "

"Okay, I get the point," interrupted Stein. "Indeed, she's lost a lot of blood. She needed more than rest for that. But that's all that we can give her now, after her body rejected the blood from you despite the fact that you're her father. I guess she really hated you that even her body wanted nothing from you."

Spirit glared at him. "Stein, this is not the time to joke around."

"Sorry. So she had to gradually regain the blood she lost, while recovering."

"I guess she won't be going to missions for a while, also not having her partner right now, being knocked out as well." Spirit flashed a dreamy look on his face. "And that actually means that I get to spend time with her more!"

"Oh, about that, Soul's in a bit of a condition himself."

"Ugh Damn that Soul! There he was, lying around like in the place we found the three. It's really peculiar, knowing that Soul was one that wouldn't leave her in such situations. And why did he let her bleed like that? I won't forgive him for that, I'm gonna punch him in face and make him fly out the window when he wakes up."

"If you'd be there when he gets to wake up anyway," Stein said. "And don't be too hard on him, he was just a kid like everyone else. Spirit, you yourself need some rest. Nygus and the other nurses could take care of them for the rest of the night. You wouldn't want her to see you like that when she woke up."

"I guess." Spirit answered with a yawn. "Thanks, Stein. I've been feeling like crap lately." At that, he stood up and went for the door, not even noticing the nurse that came in, when knowing him, he should be flirting with that nurse at that time. Too exhausted with not having rest for two days, and having too much worry on his daughter (remembering the time they saw her made him flinch) made him lose interest on getting attracted to anyone at that time. "Just call me when she wakes up again."

"Sure, rest well Spirit." Stein was left with his thoughts. If what he was thinking was right, the weapon and meister have not been in an ordinary situation. However, it was too early to be sure. He had to suspend his thoughts before telling anyone. It might be impossible, but he had to make sure anyway.

Black Star, as vivacious as he is, was still unconscious. It has been two days since the day they were found at the London Bridge. Looking at his weakened soul, it was evident that he had been using Tsubaki's Fey blade mode for a much longer time than he could handle: his soul got ruptured badly, but still whole. By this, he might not be able to use Tsubaki's Fey blade mode for a while, meaning he had to train a lot more later.

"Strength must really have had a price to pay."

But still, Maka looked a lot worse than Black Star, even if she was able to wake up earlier that him. Her waking up first wouldn't be good news either, considering the fact that she woke up screaming, as if from a bad dream (when indeed it was). In addition to the blood loss, her soul looked a lot different from when he last saw it. It was of distorted shape, and a few spikes appeared at the top, which was not there. Her soul became dull in color, that you would think that it has become yellow, instead of being originally a bright orange. Will she have a different personality by then? This he could only find out after she had awakened again, hopefully not from a nightmare.

What happened before he and Spirit arrived was still unknown.

"We cannot take this lightly."


	2. The London Bridge is Falling

**THE LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING**

"Soul resonance!"

Maka was enveloped at that time with a great blue light, and her soul became bigger.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Just then, Maka felt something wrong was happening. She felt something crawling around her soul, and it was Soul's wavelength. Was she getting eaten up by Soul?

"Wha- what's happening? Soul-"

Then everything went black after that.

Maka woke up in a very dark place. She was… floating? Just a moment ago she was resonating with Soul, they were fighting a werewolf! Now where is she? Were they defeated by the werewolf? Was she dead? Where's Soul? And why is it so dark around?

* * *

"Oh? Attempts of destroying me is futile. I'm immortal, and you're not. Just give up girl, you'll d-"

The werewolf was cut across his chest before he was even finished with his speech. The impact was great that he fell off the bridge and into the water.

"Ugh! You'll pay for this, you lil' brat! My body's just out for the count for now after getting imprisoned for 200 years! I'll get back at you soon!" and the werewolf sank deep into the water.

Tsubaki was appalled at what just happened. This time, Maka looked different, few of her bangs were standing wildly above her forehead, and her eyes, then in different color was unreadable at that moment. And the thing she least expected happened. Maka removed her pigtails while giggling, then loosened her necktie. "Oh why is it so hot in here?" She heard Maka say.

She stood there trembling. "Maka? A-are you alright?" She couldn't understand why she felt so afraid of the person standing, or rather staggering in front of her.

Then another least expected thing happened. Maka ran towards her and aimed the scythe at her neck.

"You'll have to disappear now too!"

* * *

"So a there was something wreaking havoc somewhere in London, that's why you sent for Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki?" A man with glasses asked.

The Grim reaper, with his weird manner of speaking replied, "Yes, yes. I thought they could handle it by themselves, since it was the four of them. But I guess I was wrong. A report just came in late saying that they couldn't even weaken the creature, despite the blows and cuts he'd take from them. Moreover, the report said that the man had an eye with intricate symbols of alchemy in it, and emitted a mixed aura of magic from a witch, werewolf and human blood. It must have been the man with the Demon Eye, who made an escape from the witch prison a few days ago. The four students I sent were already too far out when I received the report. Now, will you follow them with death scythe here? I sense that the man with the Demon eye is not going to be an easy opponent, and the two meisters, who are simply students might be no match for it."

"Okay, we're on it."

* * *

Tsubaki opened her eyes. She felt the cold snow floor she was sitting on. She saw Black Star, beside her. He was able to pull her down just in time, before the blade made contact with her neck.

She was still shocked with the sudden attack when she heard her meister say, "Tsubaki, chain kama mode!"

Then she transformed, before another swipe of blade went towards them.

Black Star was barely able to block the attack, and then jumped back to a great distance.

"Maka, what's happening to you? Why do you look so weird?"

This was answered by another attack.

"Hey, what the hell? Maka, for death's sake we're allies! What are you doing?"

"Eh? You sayin' somethin'? Come on!" Maka shouted between giggles and made another attempt to slash him. Black Star could do nothing but dodge, for the one attacking him was a friend.

"Oi Maka, just what is the hell is happening to you? Why attack us all of a sudden?" Black Star asked as he dodge another attack. Damn, why does she have to be so persistent?

This was answered by another kick in the stomach, and he heard her say, "Just die, will you?" and saw her raise her arm holding the scythe, and he barely dodged.

"Tsubaki, Ninjato mode!"

"Okay! But please don't hurt her." then the chain kama changed into a small ninja sword.

" I might, I have to try to put her back to her senses in a way. Speed star!" And he disappeared.

The crazed Maka looked on and giggled. "Ooooh he's fast! I like tha-"

She was interrupted when she got cut in the leg.

"Can you see me yet?"

Then another cut in the arm, but she was still standing.

"Maka, wake up! Why won't you wake up?"

She got more cuts in the skin, but not too deep. Not being able to hit him, Maka started thrashing around. "No fair!"

"You can't catch up with me Maka! You're too slo-!" and Black Star's attack was blocked by Maka. Shocked by this, Black Star wasn't able to immediately respond and took another kick in the stomach.

"What was that just now? Was she able to block my attack?" Black Star thought as he spat blood.

What he didn't know was she just happened to block his attack by chance while thrashing around, meaning she didn't really block his attack. The blow in his stomach made him a bit paralyzed and not able to stand. She happened to hit him in his center of balance.

At this point, Black Star 's patience went to its edge. "You're really asking for it, huh, Maka? Whatever's happening to you now, I'm gonna have to fight for real. Don't worry, I'm just gonna kick your butt back to Shibusen. Don't come crying to your daddy if you lose. Tsubaki, Fey blade mode!"

"But Black Star, you can't handle it yet!" his weapon objected.

"Come on Tsubaki, of course I can, and I will! Don't try to stop me now! Can't you see that this isn't like Maka? Whatever it is that controls her isn't anything friendly. Now do it! I promise I won't kill her, though I think I had to kick her ass to make her calm down."

"Okay!" Then the chain scythe turned into a dark blade and dark stripes covered Black Star's body. He felt that Tsubaki's starting to suck in his wavelength. I can do this, he told himself.

"Ready, lil miss flatchest?"


	3. Too Late For the Rescue!

**TOO LATE FOR THE RESCUE!**

Maka didn't even respond to the insult.

"Get ready Maka!" Black Star shouted as loudly as he could, in hopes of having her recognize his voice. He felt that he had to finish his plan if he wanted to be successful. He knew that he could not handle Tsubaki's Fey blade mode for too long, but it might be the only way to restrain her in a way, and then make his move. He knew that he could not use the Dummy Star technique, for Maka (seeing her in such a state) might attack and hurt Tsubaki instead. He could not use the Shield Star (which he used against Masamune) either, they're not fighting in the air. He couldn't think of anything else to use that time, so the Fey Blade's shadow puppet could be his only chance.

"Soul resonance!" Black Star felt the Fey blade voraciously sucking in more of his wavelength. Can he make it?

Twisted faced Maka plunged in for a slash. Black Star rushed in as well. "Shadow Star!"

He was unsuccessful at first in attacking the werewolf with the demon sword, but he could not risk getting killed by his friend and getting away with it. "You can't outshine me now, just try! Hyaaaaaaa!" His shadow grew extended arms and went for Maka's limbs, but the girl was fast enough to slash them before they reached her. "What the-"

Before he could say anything else, Maka was face to face with him. "Now die!"

Blood dropped on the snowy floor. "Damn!" Black Star cursed under his breath, "couldn't even get a hold of her! And how dare you cut a God's hair!" He was able to dodge the attack at the last moment, getting a little bit of his hair cut, making the tip no longer looking pointed.

Maka jumped in for another attack.

"Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!"

"Okay!"

Smoke surrounded the area.

A body fell.

The boy attacked from behind.

"Black Star big wave!"

Electricity crackled, then an explosion followed.

Clanking of metal, another body fell.

"Ugh. My body can't take an-"

And the last one standing went down as well.

* * *

"Stein, wait for me!"

Spirit saw his companion standing at the London bridge entrance. He stooped down to catch his breath, and what he saw when he looked up was what he had least expected.

"Makaaaa!"

* * *

"This should be interesting."

The witch turned off her glass crystal. She had enough of the show. The power of the black blood was confirmed. The scythe had a potential of becoming a Kishin, and the black blood's effects on its meister was so great that she could not even control of herself. This would even make it easier to take hold of the Meister and weapon's thoughts.

"And the girl seems to have such a special kind of wavelength. How do I get rid of it?"

* * *

…so dark.

I can't see a thing.

Where is this?

Where am I?

It hurts…

Someone… please, help.

SOUL…

* * *

"Maka, calm down!"

She was thrashing around like crazy. Was she dreaming again?

Someone was holding her hand. At this point she was supposed to feel calm, but why was she still screaming? Was she still under that dream (or rather nightmare) 's influence?

"Damn it Maka," all that he could do was breathe curses, "snap out of it!"

"Yelling won't get you anywhere Soul," the stitched up doctor, then holding a syringe, came closer to the screaming girl, "we have to calm her down with this, or things would get ugly."

Soul couldn't do a thing.

(He remembered the last time she woke up, or rather scream in her sleep when he was by her side. At first she was just screaming, so he acted upon instinct and took her hand and tried to pacify her, despite the fact that she still had her eyes closed.

"Maka, I'm already here; please calm down, it's Soul."

He didn't want see his meister like this. He was supposed to protect her! What kind of a weapon was h-

He suddenly felt his back against the hard wall that broke upon contact. What just happened? He spat blood. He looked up and saw eyes – those eyes that used to sparkle under the moonlight; those orbs that he used to be fond of, boring through his very own soul – then lifeless and unreal. Was she still the meister he knew?

And did he just hear her giggle?

Before he was even able to get up she was already at him, punching him in the face from left to right. "I despise you!" he heard her say in an inhuman, unladylike voice. He was too shocked to even react accordingly, so he literally became a sandbag, which the girl kept on attacking. He didn't know if he should be glad that she was up and knocking him up again, or worried because she told he's hated… by HIS meister.

He was about to lose his consciousness when the painful punches stopped from coming. He then felt something heavy – somewhat like a body – fall on him. It must have been that she finally got tired and fell asleep again. But he was wrong.

"It's alright now, Soul, I shouldn't have left you alone with her. We didn't know this would happen…"

He no longer heard what were said next, for he finally slipped out of consciousness.)

He felt sorry for her, but this could be the only way. He couldn't help but flinch everytime her scream intensified, if he were not a man he would've broken down with every pain she showed with her face. Besides, it wouldn't be cool at all, for he didn't want her to wake up and see him with tears and snot dripping from his nose. No way, he needed to keep himself together in the face of agony.

"Nooooooooo!"

He watched as doctor Stein injected the sedative in one of her arms, as she struggled to be out of the needle's reach, he watched her as she tried to fight sleep that was starting to take over, he watched as she looked at him and uttered the last words.

"Help me…"

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**Hi! I'd just like to give a lil shoutout to everyone who's been reading this story. :) Thank you for peeping.**

**I'm sorry if there's not that much action in the beginning, although I've already put in the warnings… there'll be some soon. I'm just that slow.**

**Thanks for the following (for reviewing, following, and putting this story in their favourites list):**

**Bhull242**

**XxXPeacereaperXxX**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**This week'll be a heavy one for me, so I think I need to post this chapter to catch up a little. I've been busy in the past days, cause you know, school…**

**Please review. Say anything, ask anything, any objections…you can say it sucks too, if you really think it does. LOL.**

**Thank you.**

**-Dummy Perception**

**P.S. Review please…**


	4. Save To Be Saved

**SAVE…TO BE SAVED**

Maka opened her eyes, only to find herself floating in the darkness: the darkness where she felt a fear so great, but which she could not describe. She never feared the dark, but this darkness seemed so endless, and she could not find any way out of it. And what made the fear build up was her inability to see anything. She could still tell the location of her arms and legs. She could move her limbs, yet they only moved around nothing. She felt like she was underwater, only not being drowned in it. What is she to do here? She tried to call out to anyone.

"Hello?" but she did not hear anything, not even her own voice.

It was too quiet. She could not stand it, and the fear building up inside her became greater. She decided to close her eyes again. She knew she should think of, but she couldn't, for she only felt fear. She knew that it wasn't like her, but…

…who was she again?

"Maka…"

She finally heard something! Or was it just her imagination?

But then the voice was there again. "Maka…"

She didn't know if she should respond, but she tried anyway, "Wh-who are you? Do you know me?"

"You are Maka," the voice answered, "there is no need for you to know me, for you have always known me."

"I am… Maka."

"Yes dear, and you're going to be my servant from now on."

"Why?"

"Because, I am the only one who can save you now."

* * *

A set of emerald eyes found its body surrounded by people with worried looks on their faces and who just heaved sighs of relief, maybe upon her waking up?

The light was blinding, so she tried to move her arm to block it from her eyes, but her arm won't move at all. She tried the other, but it wouldn't either. "What, where am I?" She closed her eyes again for she could not stand the light.

"Maka," she could hear a faint voice coming from one of those people, seemingly a whisper. They were so near, yet it sounded so far. She tried to open her eyes again, and strained them to recognize the origin of the voice, only able to squint, for the light was still too much to take.

"Where am I? What-" she still couldn't move. She felt restrained. When she looked down, she saw herself strapped to the bed. "Let me go! What am I doing here?"

"Calm down Maka!" another unclear voice said.

"Help me! What are you doing to me! Let me out of here!" The girl cried hysterically, struggling through the restraints tied around her.

"Nygus, tranquilizer!"

"I'm on it!"

After feeling a sting on one of her arms, she suddenly felt the power of sleep coursing through her. She struggled to keep herself awake, but her eyes felt heavy, in addition to the strong light that has been tormenting her sight. "Why-"

Spirit looked painfully upon his daughter. He couldn't stand the sight of her being this way, but all he could do at that moment was watch, making him feel so helpless as a father.

''Why does she have to be like this? Tell me Stein, please."

"I still don't know, Spirit senpai, I have my theories, but I haven't seen the blood test results yet, so there's still no telling as to this time."

"Blood test results? What- why?" Spirit jumped off his chair and grabbed Stein's collar and jerked the doctor. "What's happening to my Maka? Tell me damnit!"

Stein was still in his cool state. "Calm down, or I'll have to have you injected with tranquilizer too."

Spirit was dumfounded at this, and let go of the doctor's collar. He had too much trauma with the experience with needles-thanks to a certain someone- and he need not add anything more with it. He finally collapsed back on his chair. Again, he'll have to wait. He felt more useless than he already was.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't come there late to save her…" the death scythe started to sob.

"There is no one to blame. We don't know what really happened yet, as we can't get the details clear from Tsubaki, who somewhat seemed to be still in pain and apparently unable to talk properly. Because of that, all we can do right now is wait."

Wait.

That word again. Spirit was getting sick of hearing and thinking of that word. But what was he to do? He finally stood up, glanced back at Maka and walked out of the room.

"I need some air."

* * *

It's that "dream" again. She was still in the darkness.

"Save me?"

"Yessss."

"Save me from what?"

"Where else my child? This never ending darkness of course!"

"If you really wanted to save me, then show yourself!"

"Oh, but I cannot. I'm outside, and you're the one that needs to get out to meet me."

"But how do I do that? I was bound when I last saw myself…"

"Silly child. Use you power of course."

"My… power? What power?" she couldn't even remember anything about herself.

"You'll know soon enough."

"But I wanted to know, I-"

"Don't be impatient. You'll have to enjoy your stay here for a while… while you can."

The last words echoed in her mind.

"Enjoy it while you can…"

How was she supposed to enjoy her stay when he was supposed to be tied up on a bed like a psycho? Or maybe she had already lost her sanity. Who knows?

Lids finally exposed emerald eyes. And the whitehead thought that they would never open again. He heaved a sigh of relief and started to look around. No one was there at that time, so he may have to look for the nurse button in case she started thrashing around again. Then that scene might be repeated for the Nth time. At least she was no longer screaming again. Guess the medications were working after all.

"Maka…"

She looked up to the boy with crimson eyes, those eyes that reminded her of someone. Who was he again?

"Soul…"

_That's right, his name is Soul._

* * *

**Hiyah Readers!**

** The hundredth chapter of Soul Eater [manga]! Yaaayy!**

** Come on, have you read it yet?**

** The list grows a bit longer. Thanks guys :)**

** Atleast I'd know that someone's actually reading and I'm actually writing to someone here. Oh actually people do read, I just checked the awesome counter and it went to more than 2 hundred x) it made me happy enough, and happier for having just finished the hectic week I was talking about in the last chapter. Thank you!**

** Shoutout to**

** Bhull242**

** Sora and Maka**

** SilverRose1013**

** XxXPeacereaperXxX**

** For reviews, favorite-ing and following. :)**

** So this is how it feels like to be…like this :D**

** I demand a review! :D**

**-Dummy Perception**


	5. A Way Out

**A Way Out**

"Hey, Soul…"

Seemed like she still knew him after all.

"It's great you're finally up. How are you feeling right now?"

"Not as good as being out of these…leather contraptions that makes me feel like I'm immured in a calaboose."

"You bumped your head? Speak human please. Archaic language: so uncool."

Maka growled. It's not archaic language, she wanted to retort, but decided to let it go. Medicines just made her feel dizzy at the moment.

Soul raised an eyebrow, but only took it for crankiness due to medicines and too much of the bed. He would hate getting tied down too. "Well, seems like you're fine to me, after beating me up pretty badly a while ago, you're really supposed to feel better then."

She turned her head to the table beside her, on top of which is a thick hardbound book. She suddenly felt the urge to shove the compilation of C.S. Lewis' Narnian Chronicles on top of the albino's head. The said boy seem to have read this gesture, instinctively stepping back, but then was glad that the meister was under a bunch of leather to hold her down, but who knows what would happen when she got out of those?

"Whoa, Maka, easy there, it's not like I'm really gonna let you beat me up like this! I was just shocked! It was just not like you to do that…" he was already thinking of how many chops he would earn when a certain someone finally gets discharged.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and," He gestured to the book she was glaring at a while ago, "Kid bought you that, said you have always wanted to buy that thing, but was too expensive. Geez, you should've asked your father to buy you that instead, he would've even bought the DVDs compilation."

He knew that the mention of her father always annoyed her, and he felt the sudden urge to tease her, for it's been far too long since they talked, and annoying her is one of the best options to prolong the conversation, as well as confirm that his meister was really awake and already talking to him. He missed her.

"They tied you down for a reason, you know? If you were not tied right there, you would've chopped my head with that book right now."

"Oh." But she seemingly did not take the teasing and took her eyes off the book and glued them next to the ceiling (again Soul thought she was too tired and medicine headed to respond accordingly). She then spaced out. The awkward silence (atleast for Soul) started.

'When am I getting out of here?' she thought to herself.

_ Be patient, just wait for my signal. _

And so she waited. She had clearly forgotten all about everyone that visited her the next day, whose names only the voice told her of. She tried to act as natural as possible, still under the restraints (for she was still thought of as dangerous and would still wake up screaming at times). It's not so hard at all, not having to move much and look too well, they'd just either think it's just in the medication when she acted or talked out of what they'd think would be "her". This went on for days, until a week went by, the restraints getting few in numbers, for she grew less violent (but they shouldn't have been so sure of it).

The week was soon over, and only three of the restrains were left on her body, only to hold her legs, torso and the neck, but she no longer had the great nightmares in a while.

As Nygus was injecting her with medicine, Maka spoke up.

"Miss Nygus, why not remove all my restraints? I'm no longer having the nightmares, and I don't thrash around anymore like I used to."

"Doctor's orders, you should've known how he is." The nurse flatly replied.

"But, I don't think I'm comfortable sleeping, strapped in position like this. I can't move at all! And it's a bit too tight. I haven't moved freely for a long time in my sleep."

"I'm sorry, but your whining cannot help you either. I'll have to ask Stein first, and looking at the time, he's probably already at his laboratory, so we'll have to wait till the next day."

"But miss Nyguuus-"

"You of all people should know that Superiors give the orders, and those orders must be followed, Miss Albarn," Nygus snapped at her.

Knowing that she cannot persuade the worker to release her, she thought of giving up, when the voice came in again.

_ You can go out and meet me now._

"Oh how I missed you! Where have you been?"

She did not notice that she had said it out loud, but the other person in the room did, so she was stared at quizzically. "Oh it's nothing Miss Nygus."

"I thought I heard you say something, and out loud. Who was it you were talking to?" The girl shook her head fast.

"I-it's nothing miss Nygus, really." But denial did not alleviate the doubtful look in the nurse's face.

The voice chuckled. _Oh my, you seem to be quite trouble yourself. How about letting me handle this? _And the voice started speaking, much more like hissing, in another language.

The girl under three leather straps suddenly fell silent, which Nygus thought would have been of weariness. The nurse was going to pull the blanket up to the girl's shoulders to leave her to her sleep when she heard someone giggle. "Hmmm?"

"These things are made of leather, you know? And leather materials need a lot of money to acquire, yet they get easily broken. Hehehee!"

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Maka, what are you talking about now? You need sleep-"

The girl, then wearing a smile that felt so out of character, or rather insane, started laughing in the most insane way one could imagine. What was so funny about that? "Sleep is only for those who are tired of moving. I am tired of NOT moving." She laughed some more. Nygus got alarmed at this, so she summoned multiple temporary straps made of cloth bandages and had them wrap around the girl who started getting herself consumed by insanity. "Hey what are you doing! GET THESE OFF ME!" but her cries are what made Nygus feel like she had to add more restraint on the then hysterical child on the bed. She did so and this made the girl scream louder.

"TAKE THESE THINGS OFF ME YOU B*TCH! TAKE THESE DIRTY THINGS OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU! HE'S WAITING FOR ME SO I NEED MYSELF TO BE OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girl kept on thrashing against the thick bundle of restraints, which got thicker in each moment, yet no cloth nor leather was ever effective against the sharp blades of blind rage and insanity.

* * *

**Hi Readers,**

**It's been a while.**

**I just saw another review.**

**I don't know, but I really like seeing something new with my story; but not just the chapters. I need feedback from you. It's what keeps me going.**

**And so... a few erm, teasers?**

**-What happened after that?**

**-Who was the one that's talking inside her head?**

**-Is this story gonna be a typical black blood problem?**

**I am now asking these things myself, for I do not have any idea what's gonna happen next either. LOL. You can give your guesses, and most might answer the most obvious answer, but then again, things don't always happen the way you expect them to. :)**

**...but I've already thought of the ending, but then I might get to change it as the story goes, who knows?**

**And now, for the review:**

**Sora and Maka: Thank you! And here I did update as soon as I got my computer under internet connection, just for you. :)**

**EVERYONE: Hey, please review, okay? They do boost me up and make me stay motivated to write. :))**

**Til the next chap! ('.')/ jaa ne!**


	6. Isn't it Great?

******ISN'T IT GREAT?**

Nygus found her back on something soft and opened her eyes upon something excruciatingly bright. She tried to move her arm to block her eyes, but found herself unable to do so. She looked down to see what was holding the said limb and saw leather straps around it, as well as her torso and feet, the same things that were holding Maka down earlier. "What kind of trick is this?" She heard herself ask when a she saw a shadow appear from beside her. She looked up and beheld the owner of the shadow.

"Maka?"

The girl was looking down on her. Maka suddenly grinned the same insane grin Nygus saw the girl wear earlier before she started spouting nonsense and thrashing around. Along with the grin came a lengthwise wound, which opened wide and showed an abnormally red eye, much like that of the kishin's on the girl's forehead. The pigtailed girl raised her arm and a scythe came out halfways the girl's arm.

The scythe reminded Nygus of herself being a weapon, and being a three starred one, getting out of bounds would just be a piece of cake. She then transformed her hand into that of a knife's and started cutting off the bounds. Upon finishing the last strap, however, bandages came out of nowhere and bound her back to bed. They were HER bandages. She tried the same method she used on the straps earlier, but the bandages would not break. She tried with the other hand, but they won't budge either. The bandages tightened that she started coughing from being choked. "No! I can't die here!" She screamed.

And a the whole time, the grinning girl with the scythe arm just stood beside the nurse, watching her silently, seemingly mocking her, like saying that she was incompetent for failing to hold the girl down properly.

We all know where desperation brings us, and Nygus was starting to lose it. All she thought was that she had get out of the cursed bed and go to work, or maybe spill some blood to quench her own blade's thirst for it. She rather liked the latter more, yet she somehow knew that something – or someone – made it a rule not to.  
The bandage kept on tightening; she still couldn't get out! This finally drove her to the edge. "I'M NOT DYING!" blades sprouted everywhere around her body, which were finally able to cut through the bandages. She immediately jumped off the place, covered with blades that shamed that of a porcupine, and lunged at the only creature nearby: Maka, who never budged nor moved her arm from its position. Nygus' blade reached the girl's torso, and another, and another. The woman kept on stabbing the girl who had stopped moving.

Exhausted, the crazed nurse finally stood up, looking down on the bloody and mutilated body that was once the girl. "Who're you mocking again?" She spat on what remained of Maka, yet not content on the amount of blood she bathed herself in. She started to laugh herself.

_Isn't it great to spill one's guts out?_

* * *

"She's waking up."

Nygus opened her eyes. "It was just a dream," she thought to herself, "or maybe a nightmare in this case."

Doctor Stein closed in on her and checked one of the tubes attached to her arm. "What happened back there?"

"I- Maka got away?" Nygus was starting to explain when she remembered the girl.

Stein paced around, a hand placed on his chin. "We did not see her, but Soul, who got in first, was able to. She jumped out of the window. It's a wonder how she got up, despite getting bedridden for days, and with medicine too. This is nothing normal, yet we still do not have any ideas on what is really happening. It gets out of our hands before we even get to figure it out." He turned to a blonde companion who also wore a lab coat. "Medusa, how's Nygus doing?"

The assistant nurse looked up from her clipboard. "Her vital signs seemed fine, Professor Stein. The deep gash across the abdomen and the minor cuts around the body did not hit any vital organs, so she'll live…"

Of course she'll live. She's survived much worse wounds; she's been in wars much worse that a few knew of. What she and the others around did not know of was those wounds were gained from an unusual organism, not to her, but to her partner, and the organism got transferred to her due to contact and soul linking; that was what Maka was when Nygus last saw her.

"..and the contagious black blood draining was successful too. She's responding well to the transfused blood we gave her."

"Black blood?" Stein adjusted his glasses.

"Yes Nygus, you got infected with the black blood Maka had. The black blood triggered and amplified Maka's insanity, as well as awakened her weapon blood. This is a theory though, but it could be a possible reason to what had happened to her. The black blood multiplies fast, we thought we have drained enough from her. Soul had the black blood within him when they fought the Demon sword Kishin, most of the blood got transferred to Maka during their last resonance activity. It enhanced their powers, but she lost her sanity in return. Since Soul's the source of contamination, we're checking him up too, as well as Tsubaki who got wounded when Black Star tried to calm Maka down. This stands as a theory too, but we're just trying to see its validity."

Nygus nodded. "I see, so that's it. I think I need to rest now."

"Okay, feel free to tell us when you feel something uncommon, or anything painful. Your responses to certain tests are essential for this case. We also need to help Maka; she's still our student. You can just tell us when you wake up again later."

Nygus closed her eyes.

"Hope you enjoyed that little feeling, weapon. Soon you'll be joining me, and you can have all the blood and pure souls you want…"

Nygus suddenly gasped, which caught the Stein and Medusa's attention.

"Oh, it's nothing, I think I just got a bit of jolt for laying down in a while. I think I now know what Maka felt. hehehe"

The two nodded and resumed their work.

'But I hope I won't end up like her.' Nygus sighed to herself.

* * *

**Yay! Someone reviewed again! XD And 'ere's another chap fer de two of 'em!**

**Sora and Maka_ Hahaha thank you! I enjoy writing it too.**

**The Fire Stirring Ruby_ Yes, you did get that feeling right. hehe. I found myself flushed as I read your review. But seriously, you do not really need to compare one's work to another. We are great in our own ways. :)**

**Oh yes, I know, there's really not much to see in this one, I even think that this is just some filler, just to get me a bit more time on making the plot look better, and to add more chapters to edit later.**

**Though, everytime I reread my work online, I always see mistakes, so I open the editor everytime I visit here, be it a single misplaced letter or a simply missing word. Such act won't mislead you with the story, I assure you. :))**

**We're done with the Second Part, yet the previous questions are left unanswered.**

**-But, what happened to everyone else?**


	7. Blade Out of the Window: Maka's Tears?

**BLADE OUT OF THE WINDOW: MAKA'S TEARS?**

"Get me outta these bounds, or I might hurt you!"

The girl shouted with a voice sounding so unearthly.

"Calm down!" Nygus was searching for the tranquilizer syringe. Where the hell was it when you needed it?

The girl suddenly stopped screaming. She turned her head to the fumbling nurse. "Hey, I said, let. Me. Go."

This made the nurse stop with what she was doing. Wasn't the girl screaming a while ago? "Oh, I thought you'd never calm down, but I'm afrai –"

Nygus suddenly found herself gasp in pain. She looked down at the source of her pain and saw that her torso was impaled by a blade of some sort [1].

She looked up. What she saw was something that could make one scream in horror. From where the girl's body was supposed to be was a lot of blades in lotus formation [2], in one of which had blood flowing through it.

When she was starting to think that she was just having a nightmare and was plainly imagining everything the blade got extracted from her body with a force so great she found her own body following its direction of extraction making her fall on her palms and knees.

* * *

"Doctor, how is she?"

Soul looked up hopefully to the doctor, who was smoking while sitting uniformically on a rolling chair. Hopefully he gets a better answer this time. Hopefully he gets a better knowledge on what's really up with his meister. Hopefully…

"We're still waiting for the full results, but as of this moment the only clue we have is the dark substance we found in her body, which had seemingly been fused with her own blood…"

Soul froze. He suddenly remembered the night in Italy where he and his meister fought a certain sword technician, the demon, and everything else that has happened after that.

"…this substance was also found in you after you got that wound across your chest…"

'I'll give you power…'

"…we think that it got transferred during your last resonance…"

'…just give up your reason.'

"…so we need to check you up to test this theory."

Soul did not hear everything that the doctor said. What if these things that bothered him have been his meister's predicament that moment? He should have trusted her more on this. Indeed, the little red demon no longer appeared as often as it used to, he was thankful of that, but upon hearing the doctor's statement: dark substance… blood… transfer… resonance…

It felt like the disappearance of the demon's frequent visits was starting to make sense. Most of what polluted his mind and body was transferred to his meister!

Suddenly a sort of noise came from inside Maka's room.

Soul rushed in, only to find the one they were talking about, the girl he used to call his meister, sitting on the window and was about to jump out. "Maka!"

This "Maka" wore the same clothes he last saw her in, but he saw blades protruding from her back. It looked painful.

Maka turned around.

What Soul saw in her face broke his heart and froze him to where he was standing. She was…crying? "I'm sorry…"

The blood started flowing more freely and Nygus felt the pain worsen. She even thought that a pool had already formed around where she was sitting. She looked up to the bed where the lotus of blades…used to be. She saw the window, which was opened, its curtains waving out, as if trying to get out as well like the one that got away.

[1] or in this case, that of a scythe's perhaps?

[2] have you watched the final anime episode featuring Maka's weapon power? I did a lot of times already :)

* * *

**Hi!**

**I'm afraid that I haven't written the segment after this one though...**

**So I might take a little while longer that the time I used to update. I have schoolwork you know.**

**I wish I could update everyday, but I've been thinking of a lot of things these days, even though I get myself in front of the computer most of the time I get to do something else. But I'll still slip out somehow.**

**And it's a bit shorter... sorry bout that. (I usually have a quota of keeping a thousand words per segment)**

**Did you notice the addition though? :D**

**And for reviews!**

**Sora and Maka_my, thank you! You always come up with good things to say, I really appreciate it. I wish I have all the time to keep this thing going. Vacation's right there...far ahead...**

**And the new people who have just favorited/followed this:**

**ShinkuandMilhi (wait, is this just a changed name? o.O)**

**Valdezn**

**Thank you!**

**Review please. That's the main point of me trying to ramble and update. :))**


	8. Persuasion, Desperation, Interruptions?

**Persuasion, Desperation, Interruptions?**

"Soul…"

He found himself in the usual place of his dreams, or rather, the dimly lit room where meetings with his little devil usually took place, since that little accident in Italy. He hated admitting it, but he missed the place a little bit.

It was sitting in his usual spot, and he was the one standing in front of it.

Soul smirked. "What's the matter? Why'd you appear only now? Been scared?"

"Tsk," the demon mirrored his smirk. "Why, miss me?"

"Dream on."

"Come on Soul, you know why."

Soul kept silent, and the demon interpreted it as a 'go on'.

"Most of us went to that girl. It was not part of the plan, you know. But don't worry, we do multiply quickly." At this Soul's smirk was gone.

"You bastar-"

"You resonated with her. In resonation, both your souls have to open themselves to each other, and your bodies would become somewhat one too, so transfer of diseases and emotions are possible. And," the demon wagged its finger, "blood is not an exception. Since you two went too high, most of us managed to flow freely through the both of you, somewhat like how blood flows in one body. But then that boy's electrocuting technique got in the way, so not all of us got to her. But isn't that convenient? You now both share-"

"STOP IT! You're hurting my ears."

"It's the truth, Soul. So won't you go after your meister? You can be strong together, with her, with US. And then, you might even surpass Death, even that Kishin. Or maybe you can thank that kishin that caused it all too. What are you gonna do now?"

"Feh, it's not like you to ask that. None of your business anyway."

"Feisty as always, aren't we? But your meister might get stronger than you are while you're waiting here. She's on the loose and might start devouring those things that glow blue, then maybe get to you and to your friends soon."

"What, you're concerned on my meister now?"

It was the demon's turn to frown. "No, won't you want to save her?"

"What do you propose?" The demon went down the chair.

"Go find her." Soul frowned.

"Tsk, that's what we're gonna do anyway. Can't you be a bit more original? That's so typical of recklessly impatient people."

"Well, are you not a recklessly impatient person?"

"Just shut up."

"Don't you realize that you're only talking to yourself?"

"And I thought that you DO know better."

"We only know what you consciously and subconsciously know."

"Aren't you supposed to be talking about devouring or getting strong or something?"

"Oh, but we are, Soul. Aren't we talking about doing that WITH your meister?"

"No."

"Why do you keep on restraining yourself from what you really wanted to do? Isn't this the freedom you have been wishing for, from your self-righteous family and your rule bound school?"

"Just shut up. I'm getting out of here."

And so he did.

* * *

It's been days since his meister escaped, and the search parties deployed, himself included, still had no clues as to where she went. If the assumption that she "flew" with those pair of wing blades were true, then the difficulty was justified. Nevertheless, it never helped with anything. The only trace they had found so far was the drops of blood on home roofs which ended on some random house. They asked the owner if they ever saw something – or someone – flying around, but got the negative response. It all seemed futile. If she had already gone outside of Death city, then the search must reach a wider scale.

But why would they have to waste a lot of effort on finding a single student when problems were as great as they already were?

"It's been a week since meister Maka Albarn went missing," Lord Death announced to the group of people standing before him in his room. "As of this moment, we still had no clues on her whereabouts. This could only be achieved faster and a lot easier if we add more people in the search team, and make the search scale larger, but that would leave us with lowered defenses. Therefore, we cannot spend all our time searching for one person. Maybe I'll just assign fewer people to continue searching and have the others get back to their original jobs – doing Kishin hunting missions."

"But that will take too long!" Soul suddenly burst out.

"Yes, but we cannot do anything much about it, Soul. As much as we wanted to speed up the search it isn't an easy task, considering the fact that she's nowhere around Death city, and she might even post as a threat to everyone, as you have seen to what she had done to Nygus, and to your friends." Death the Kid reasoned out.

"It's not her, it's the black blood! She's not the one doing it; believe me!" Soul cried hysterically.

"Still, that doesn't count as her not being a threat," Stein, fixing his glasses, retorted, "Remember, Soul, that the main objective of the foundation of this school is to prevent the rise of another Kishin, and to do so lessons are taught to meisters and weapons to make them able to hunt down those that pose a potential of becoming a destroyer of life. It's hard for all of us to see someone like her – who has tried to follow the right path – to fall down the darkness without even knowing it. We'll save her if we can, but if the worst things start to happen, and she's a cause… we'd have to take the appropriate course of action."

There's no way Soul's going to let something like that happen. "Then I'll find her."

Kid put a hand on Soul's shoulder. "Sorry to say, but your meister's missing, how could you deal with the dangers that come along the way while looking around? You can't fight as efficiently as when you're with a meister, and I don't think that matching soul wavelengths with someone else – with a state such as yours right now – would be easy."

"So you're saying that I'm useless?" Soul felt his anger rising.

"To put it bluntly, it is so. I'm sorry, Soul." Soul clenched his fist and the thought of wanting to punch the bastard swept through, but he finally decided against it.

"I could pair up with any weapon, and you're not a exception, but I don't think you're conditioned enough for such. You might get overwhelmed with my wavelength," Stein calmly said. "But I still have my work to do. I need to guide those that we still have left in this school. She might come as a great loss to us, but we cannot afford lose any more."

Suddenly a strong wind passed by.

"Yahoo!"

* * *

**Kaboom!  
**

**Been some time. Sorry for making you wait. I had a lot of things to do as usual I cannot find the time to write this.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DR34DNOISE - I'm sorry if it's confusing. It's confusing to me too. LOL. Don't worry, it'll be clear as the events happen. And it's weird cause I'm weird enough to write this. And thanks for having reviewed each of the chapters, even the notes and prologue. hahaha. :)**

**Valdezn - apologies for not having posted soon enough. But here's another chapter.**

**I don't think this ends soon. It's gonna be a long way. I'm struggling to get the plot go smoothly and not as scrambled as what I've done with it since the beginning.**

**And you can always ask for anything that's quite controversial if you see any.**

**Until then! Review okay?**

**-Dummy Perception**


	9. Will, Strength, Directions?

**Will, Strength, Directions?**

He's finally out.

It's as if the skies did miss him, having the sun shine as brightly as it could, despite the cold that has plagued the streets for sometime now.

"See? Even the skies bow down to me!"

"Black Star! Please get down!" Tsubaki pleaded, to which the moron obliged. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he asked.

"Where's Soul and Maka?"

The question which she did not know the answer to.

As if to answer him, a pair of students passed by, talking about a certain person they knew.

"Maka Albarn seemed to have gone missing since last week. Wonder what happened to her."

"Poor girl, they said she and her companion failed a mission in London."

"Tsk, too bad, we should've taken the mission, then the mission would have been over by then."

"There goes you ego boost talk. You can't even use your soul perception properly, and I think that Albarn's much better of a meister than you are." Black Star ran towards them.

"What? How could you talk to your meister like tha-"

Black Star had grabbed the student's collar. "What did you say happened to Maka?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I-I don't know! They say she went missing a few days ago."

"Hey, let my meister go!" the other student said.

The enraged blue hair shook the poor boy's collar. "Where is she?"

"Black Star, let him go! He wouldn't happen to know now would he?" Tsubaki intervened.

Black Star hesitatingly did so, making the student fall to the ground. Then he sprinted into the school building.

"Black Star! Where are you going?" Tsubaki started to chase after her partner.

The two students who were left stood and sat there, still shocked with the assault. "What's the matter with that guy?"

"That guy always had a lot of issues. You know that. Let's just go, Jiro. We still have a lot of things to do. We can't leave my brother waiting, can we?"

"You sure are energetic today, huh?"

"Shut up! Just come. Now that an obstacle's finally out of the way, that's a good way to take a first step with our plans…"

"Toris?"

"What?"

"You're thinking out loud again."

"Wha-oh shoot. I am?"

"Yeah, you're saying something like obstacle finally outta way… are you doing track and field now?"

"No, I'm not! Now, let's just go."

"Where?"

"The graveyard of course! Where else?"

* * *

"Black Star, wait!"

The boy did not stop. "Where are you trying to go?"

"To ask Lord Death of course, who else is supposed to know?"

"But that's not the way to Lord Death's room! You're going the opposite way! [1]

This made Black Star skid to a stop. "Oh. My bad." He started running back, past Tsubaki. "Black Star, slow down!"

* * *

"Here's your god now, bow down to m-!"

"You're too noisy," Lord Death said as he dusted off his big gloved hand.

"I'm so sorry," Tsubaki bowed in apology.

"Black Star? Weren't you supposed to be resting still?" Soul wearily said.

"Where's Maka?" Black Star suddenly got up.

Kid cleared his throat, and glanced at his father, who nodded. "That's what we're discussing right now. She's gone missing, after escaping a few days ago, and until now there's no sign of her anywhere. We're thinking of choosing less people to find her."

"That's right," Lord Death added. "And I think one meister and weapon should be enough. Everyone else had to do their duties."

"Then your god will find her!" Black Star pointed to himself.

"No you can't. You still need medical attention and haven't recovered completely," Stein replied. "You still lack the strength."

"What? I'm strong!"

"You can't even handle Tsubaki's fey blade mode yet, and you're not allowed to until you're fully recovered, so you can't take this mission."

"I don't nee-" he earned another chop that sent him to Merryland for good.

"Kid can handle the job," Lord Death declared. "As for everyone, you can go back to your daily chores. Now," he clapped his hands. "Go on, shoo."

Soul kept on standing where he was.

"What's the matter, Soul? You're all dismissed."

"I can't just wait here." He kept his head down.

"And you can't do anything else either. You need to trust Kid on this."

Soul walked away, thinking to himself.

"That's not it…I need to find Maka."

* * *

[1] SPOOF

"Black Star, wait!"

The boy did not stop. "Where are you trying to go?"

"To ask Lord Death of course, who else is supposed to know?"

But that's the way to men's bathroom!"

"I know, but I really need to pee!"

* * *

**Another one down, although I'm beginning to lose my mind.**

**Midterms are happening at a fast-slow pace, I think I just might die of blood loss.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing people, sorry I cannot do so per one of you, cause I really have to go do some more schoolwork.**

**I hope to update soon, the next time I get myself online.**

**Toodles!**

* * *

**UP NEXT:**

Tsubaki: What are sticky things?

Dora: a sticky tape!

Boots: A melted Ice cream. The backpack can do the job too.

Backpack: I'm not sticky you stupid monkey!

Boots: I meant what we can get from inside you, you shitty piece of useless sack!

Tsubaki: *brings out a kunai* stop it!

Map: Dora and boots need to find a way out of the roo- hey something smells burnt…waaaaahh! (was already burning to ashes)

**Wonder how Dora and gang got into the story? Stay tuned!**


	10. Blood, Snow, and Sticky Things?

**Blood, Snow, and Sticky Things?**

"How are you, little sister?"

She turned around, finding the source of the fear she once had when she first died [1]

"Why are you here?" Didn't they kill him already?

"Oh my, how disturbing," said the man with a [hat] in a white cloak, "I never thought that I'd be greeted like that with a little sister such as mine. What's the problem? Didn't you miss me?"

She couldn't stop the feeling of apprehension in his presence. Something felt ominous, on which she could not put a hand on that time. "I'm sorry, big brother, but what are you doing here?"

The man walked towards the girl. "What am I doing here?" the man chuckled, as if to mock her, "why, visiting you, of course. Am I to lose my privilege of seeing ye once again," at this point he was already face to face with her, his eyes turned black, just like when she last saw him as the devil, "JUST LIKE THE WAY YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THE ELDEST NAKATSUKASA?"

Sharp dark spikes emerged out of nowhere and went to her direction, never stopping, her body pierced in the process; but the spikes kept going. It felt like it went through deeper into her body, but the fact was it has already gone through her though it didn't stop at that. Blood flowed through the wound to her horror. The spikes seemed to go on forever as it hoisted her up and then suddenly stopped. She found herself too weak of blood loss to move her limbs, which were hanging in the air, her impaled torso being the only thing that painfully clung to the tall pillar of dark shadows. She no longer saw anything red, but liquid with a color like that of the thing that was holding her in the air, oozing out of her continuously. Probably because her vision was starting to get impaired for too much blood loss. The pain was too much to bear, yet she cannot find herself losing any of her consciousness, if she still had any. She coughed out nothing red either.

"Oh? That's too bad. My time seems to be over now. I was just beginning to- never mind. I guess I'll see you later then." Masamune turned his back on her and started to walk away.

This was the last thing Tsubaki saw when she suddenly felt the heaviness of her eyelids.

It only felt a moment when she felt the light on her eyes again. She felt wet and sticky, and thinking of the previous dream about her evil brother, the shadows, the pain on her torso, blood...

The pain was still there, although not as great, on the same place she was impaled in the dream, or rather the nightmare. But where did she get that wound again?

What are thick, sticky things?

Blood.

Snow.

Then she remembered. She had that wound when they fought, when Maka lost control, and it's not normal for the girl to suddenly turn on her and attempt to run Soul through her neck, so something was wrong, and they couldn't figure it out, even after she found herself in the school dispensary alongside her partner that seemed more injured than herself. She had been discharged three days ago, but Black Star hasn't recovered as much, so he had to stay and be under examination (where there's really no point in reviewing). She would check on him sometimes. He was already awake, and being the child that he was, insisted that he cannot waste his time lying in bed all day when he should be training to become stronger. "I cannot let Maka beat me next time," he would murmur, but deep inside she knew that it only meant that he only wanted to become stronger to protect his friends. This may be the reason why she's still stuck on him - for the need to protect those she loved.

Soon after, Black Star was finally out in the sun (it's as if the skies had shunned the winter for a while that time to welcome the bastard). He would have been kept there for another week if he had not caused more than enough chaos in the place. He would run around the bed to escape the needle, saying that a God like himself need no health boosters when he's already healthy, and jumping out and running and shouting some more. After only five days he was no longer seen lying on his bed for a couple of minutes, he would be found standing on the zenith of the school and boasting of his "godliness" – typical of the boy.

This only caused more sighs on Tsubaki's part, but she couldn't stop worrying about the dream that she's been having in the past days. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, for this might worry him more, and how could he listen? He's more than enough of a problem to himself, so why add her own? And he's too loud to hear anyone else, so why bother?

Maybe she'll have to tell him later though, when he settles down, which was always hard for him to do. But won't a ton of riceballs for dinner do the job?

**NOTES**

[1] Let's assume that she died for a while in her soul's battle against Masamune (check out the 11th episode of the anime and Youtou chapter of the manga).

* * *

**Connection was terminated. I had to reedit. damnit.**

**Aand... midterms exams are over!**

**Second long exams are coming next! Professors sure do love giving exams, eh?**

**IForgotHisNameWhoReviewed_I stored too much info in one go that the oxygen, blood, and other chemicals went into a traffic jam in the way to my brain, it soon dried up. I would have gladly obliged if these exams only required blood offerings and not some hardcore reviewing restudying and reminiscing. **

**School sure does its job at interfering with my life as a writer.**

**You may think that this one's losing its seriousness and starting to fall into crack (pun intended). Well, I simply was not in the mood to make someone cringe or cry when I wrote this one. Am I wrong or am I wrong?**

**Do not fret, my minionotic readers, cause the story shall happen as I thought it must do. As I have said before, I was just as confused as you. Well, maybe I'll try to revise this as soon as I get my vacation, which I think would be less than two months form now. And I don't think the climax and the ending would come soon enough. Finding a missing person (and a dangerous one too) is hard. Y'know?**

**Aggghhh... Am just ranting now. Effects of some crack fic I've read, I guess. Apologies.**

**That aside, I must remind you to leave some remarks please. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**UP NEXT:**

"...I can't let that spoiled shinigami get to Maka before I get to beat her up!"


	11. Seeing You, Blinding Me?

**Seeing You, Blinding Me?**

"Damn it!"

Black Star stomped off, Tsubaki following behind. "I can't just sit here! What's with the 'you're not strong yet', when I have already once surpassed god myself? This sucks! Don't you agree, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki stopped walking, and Black Star did as well as turned to face her. "I'm worried for Maka too, and Soul. But what should we do?"

"Go find her, of course! I can't let that spoiled Shinigami get to Maka before I get to beat her up!" Tsubaki smiled. That's her Black Star.

Although he hardly showed it, he has always been one to care deeply for his friends (although she's not sure if the beating up part was meant for real, since they do beat each other up at times). But just then she remembered her dream she has been having for days. Her wound throbbed, which made her suddenly flinch and clutch her abdomen.

This did not go unnoticed by her partner. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

"Nothing terrible, my wound suddenly hurt," for all that running, she wanted to add, but decided against doing so. She was still recovering, after all. Suddenly, she felt her feet off the ground. Her meister, although being still a kid, could be sweet at times.

* * *

"How long are we supposed to pay respects to your brother, huh?"

"Jiro?"

The boy looked in annoyance. "What?"

"Shut it. I'm almost done."

"Geez. Why do we have to do this at random time-?" The girl looked up and glared at Jiro

"Go home now."

"What?"

"I said you go home now first, if you're already bored. Besides, I would have to shop for dinner on the way."

"Are you sure, Toris? Cause it's already getting dark, and we're in a cemetery."

The girl did not reply, her head kept bowed down.

"Geez, you can be eccentric at times."

* * *

Where was she again?

Where was that voice when she needed company?

_I'm right here,_ it chuckled.

_I'm anywhere you want me to be. I'll always be with you, even if you never call me. I'll be the one to remain when all else went for naught, don't you forget that now. You will never have nothing with you, I'll always be in you._

At this, she grinned. "Of course you are. Although I want some questions answer-"

_Oh you poor little thing. Those questions can wait, can't they? Don't you want to meet me yet?_

"Of course. But where are you?"

_Too eager, aren't you? I'm right here. But you're yet to see me._

The girl's vision went to black.

A hooded figure approached the girl lying in a corner of one of the dark alleys of Death city.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" The girl stumbled through the door, carrying a parcel.

The boy stood up with a jolt from his slouching on the couch "Yes? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Jiro…"

Looking at the stranger with alarm, Jiro asked who it was again. He received a shoe on the face. "Hey, this is the pair I lost a week ago!"

"Geez, Jiro, no need to act like the amnesia potion you accidentally drank still had its effects. Didn't Professor Stein already formulate a medicine for that? You can't fool me this time, especially when you're already looking at the food I brought. Now help me take these to the kitchen!"

"Toris, why do you always resort to violence? You're no different than that Maka girl, why don't you be more like-"

"Shut your trap, and help me here!" The girl shouted, making Jiro flinch. Then suddenly Toris' face went back to normal and smiled. "Now, be a good boy and carry these to the kitchen please."

Jiro proceded to take some of the parcel and started walking to the kitchen. "Geez, women… must be PMSing again. Wait, a takeout?"

* * *

She opened her eyes.

Darkness.

She closed them, breathed in, and opened them again.

This time she found herself staring at the ceiling in a candlelit room. But why the ceiling?

The light was too much. On instinct, she lifted her left arm, but couldn't do so. She tried on the other, but she couldn't either. she looked at what were holding her arms back. Leather, no, steel cuffs? She found them on her legs too. How did she get here?

"I see now that you're awake."

* * *

"Whaaat?"

Tsubaki sighed.

"Why didn't you tell your God this sooner?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry!**

**I've taken too much time to put another chapter. Pshh, we're not even at the middle of the plot. I really suck. Sorry bout that.**

**If you may have noticed, I've written in fragments, so it's a little confusing again, I guess?**

**You see, I've thought of more things to add to the story, and I have to sort those drafts out if I want to give you guys another update.**

**And I've been doing that although I've got A LOT of demands from school. I really don't want to go to school anymore [explaining the failing grades I'm probably getting]. Haha.**

**And two more weeks to go, I'm free!**

**Oh well, just that. See you next tiiime.**

**SHINKU and MILLHI_Thanks! :D**

**And for everyone else who read and reviewed and followed and favorite-d this work, I love you! I wish I could marry you all, but I'm still underaged, and my religion does not like me having a lot of spouses. :D**


	12. Soulless Bodies on Fire that Taste Rough

**Soul-less Bodies on Fire that Taste Rough**

"Are you sure about that?"

The girl nodded. "We did see a deformed body of a Kishin beside a civilian, who was dead as well. And they were both empty."

"And by empty, you mean both of their souls were gone when you got there?"

"Yes sir. And it seemed that it happened not so long ago," and the student shivered. "In fact, the kishin's body was still squirming with pain, before it disintegrated, but there was not any presence nearby when we arrived."

"Hmmm… So, what do you think, Stein?"

"That's unusual. Whenever someone – be it some Kishin or weapon, consumes a soul, its power becomes uncontrollably amplified – sending stronger waves for an easier hunt. This is due to that fact that at the moment of consumption that a bit of soul resonance happens inside the body, since the consumed soul merges with the soul of the consumer.

It's either another Kishin came and killed them both and ate both of their souls, or simply killed the Kishin after that Kishin ate the civillian's soul and that assailant pocketed the kishin's soul (thus the late disintegration) before consuming it after getting to a good distance. But the problem here is, how did that soul get beyond the my soul perception's range? And with Spirit too."

"Indeed, Stein-kun is a topnotch at seeing souls. Would there be a witch involved?"

"I would not rule out that possibility.

And so, I still need time to think about it, and do research as well. So, Lord Death, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

She wouldn't call the taste delectable.

Somewhat okay, maybe, but a bit too rough for her liking.

But this was her first meal, after a long time, so who knows?

Besides, she didn't really remember much.

_'Not bad for a first kill. But you'll have to do better than that, or you won't last long.'_

"Why am I even doing this in the first place?"

_'Don't you want me to tell you this face to face?'_

"I don't know, but is it going to be soon?"

_'I doubt that, you have to be stronger to be worthy of my presence.'_

"You're pretty arrogant for a ghost, aren't you?"

_'Ghost? You amuse me. Aren't you supposed to have no memories?'_

"You're simply exaggerating when you said I'm supposed to be amnesiac, I still don't know myself, but wouldn't I at least have my knowledge with me?"

_'I see, but how come you've forgotten about everyone else?'_

"I don't know. But won't you tell me?"

_'Maybe. But like I said, you're not seeing me until you're strong enough.'_

"And how do I get stronger? By eating more of these souls?"

_'Exactly. You're supposed to atleast have a thousand of them, I guess? It's a long way to go. Maybe more when you don't see me after the thousandth soul?'_

* * *

"Where am I?"

Soul found himself standing in front of Shibusen, which was on fire.

"Wait, what the heck?

Shibusen's on fire!

What's going on?"

Then he noticed someone standing at the peak of the burning building.

There stood his partner, wearing a white dress tainted with blood. Hers?

"Maka!"

She did not seem to hear him. Just then, she spread out her arms and leaned forward.

"Maka, noooo…"

* * *

"…oooOO!"

Blair opened the door to Soul's room. Seeing the boy sitting wide eyed and sweaty, she asked, "What's the matter, Soul-kun? Are you okay?"

Still out of breath, Soul tried to heave in some air and let them out. He winced at the pain of doing so. The cat lady walked over to him and only then did he notice the woman's presence. "Are you alright?" She asked him again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Soul replied between pants, "Just some nightmare."

"Oh, then, would you like some water to cool down bit? It's so hot in here, nyaa," then she proceeded towards the kitchen.

After taking in the water in one gulp, Soul felt better. "Thanks, Blair. That felt better."

"Well, that's good. Would you like more?"

"No. I'm good."

"Then Blair-tan's leaving Soul-kun for some more nap now." And she marched out of the room with the glass in hand.

"Maka chaan, you really need to go back here now, Soul kun's a mess now, nyaa," Blair sighed to herself as she lied on the said girl's bed, hugging her pillow. "And Blair misses your fishcakes too."


	13. Chasing Illusions

**Chasing Illusions**

"Damn!"

Black Star kicked one of the trash bins in one of the alleyways of Death city.

"How could a Kishin's soul get away from me, leaving only his garbage of a body? You can't eat such dirty thing, can you, Tsubaki?"

"I wish I could," and she really did. "But that's utterly disgusting, and it would be cannibalism."

"I know that!" the boy placed his hands on his hips, "and the only one who can eat you, Tsubaki, is ME! hyahahahaha!"

"Err, Black Star, you don't have to go that far…"

"Never mind. But that could have been your 48th soul, you know. But let's just go look for another Kishin. A bunch of them would be much better, just like last time!"

"But," Tsubaki caught the back of Black Star' collar, "Let's report to Lord Death first."

"Okay."

They walked to a nearby store's glass window. Tsubaki breathed on the glass and wrote on it, chanting, "42-42-564, whenever you want a knock death's door." And an image of Lord Death with Stein beside him, appeared.

"Hey there~" Lord Death hummed and waved, "How'd it go?"

"We cannot say that it's really a failure," Tsubaki started, "But when we finally caught on with the Kishin, its soul was gone, but there was a body left, which disintegrated as soon as we saw it."

Stein suddenly found his glasses interesting to fix into place. "I see. Another case of unknown Kishin hunter."

"Are you saying that you did not send someone else for hunting this guy?" Black Star asked. "Cause I'm gonna want to kick that guy's ass for taking my Kishin soul away."

"I'm afraid it's done by the same person, animal, or whatever it is that caused the same incident a while ago. Can you tell us about it in detail?"

"Aww, come on, can't we have another Kishin to hunt already? We're wasting time he-"

The wailing was ended with a long distanced chop on Black Star's head. "Owwwch…"

"Yes sir. We went to Megiddo, the kishin's lair indicated by the mission sheet and confronted him there…"

* * *

"Aren't you a little too young to be fighting a Kishin as old as myself?" Megiddo said as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Oh yeah? Who cares? You're already an era behind me!" Black Star shouted back to the Kishin five times larger than himself.

This puzzled the Kishin. "What? But you don't exactly look as old as you are, if… you're kidding me!"

"Don't you think it's time for you to take your rest now, old man?" Black Star threw one of the Kusarigama blades toward the Kishin's skull, but it bounced off.

"Ha! Do you really think you could kill me with a beard shaver? Do you think I lived this long if I were not so tough? I'm freaking made of the toughest stuff there is?"

"Yeah, right, that's what dead guys say," Black Star said, already holding Tsubaki's enchanted sword form some distance away from the kishin.

"What!?" Megiddo looked down and saw himself stripped of his so-called armor. "When did-"

And the rest of the armor fell off, leaving the Kishin naked.

"What an ugly body," Black Star smirked. "You don't deserve to show it off to the world!"

"Aaaaahh!" The Kishin let out a blood curdling scream and ran out of the cave, covering the part where his children producer was supposed to be.

"Come back heeere! We're not done talking yet!" And Black Star gave chase.

It was too late when the boy realized that they were dangerously near to the city, "Damn this Kishin, he was too fast for a giant!" he tried to run faster.

He slightly lost sight of the Kishin as it turned around a corner.

Upon turning the third corner, however, they saw Megiddo with his back on them, standing. Then his body suddenly dispersed into the air until nothing was left of him, leaving the pair in shock.

Black Star blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"We thought at first that it was an illusion," Tsubaki said, "But the ability of creating illusions was not written on the kishin's data, considering the fact that it was an old one too."

"And it was a waste, because he was not able to witness much of my greatness!" Black Star added.

=Chapter End=

**DP: That's all there is to it. If there's anything that bothers you about what I've written so far (except for the fact that it was taking too long to get finished) Just type away in that review box below. :)  
And also, I might have to tell you guys that I'm not gonna be able to update on a regular schedule, maybe at random, because this term's gonna be hell, or as my friends say… I'm taking two of the most time consuming subjects in my school's history. Hahaha. Let's just hope that I'm gonna be able to find some time to write again.**

**Oh, and I just want to share this awesome game called C9, or Continent of the Ninth Seal. It's an online MMORPG game (and most people think it's lame by the way). But I think it's great .**

**Please keep reading and reviewing. :))**


	14. Ashes of a Burnt, Empty History

**ASHES OF A BURNT, EMPTY HISTORY**

** I lost my flashdrive.**

** Meaning I lost all the chapters I've written so far, which were yet to be published, and all the other stories I've started. Maaan this sucks. I shouldn't have trusted that stupid 4GB memschtick :'(**

** That's why I hated working in internet café PCs; I'm so inattentive that I leave things behind in public places, therefore losing them.**

** Enough ranted, On with the story…**

** By the way, Imma start inna BIG TIME SKIP. I repeat: a BIG TIME SKIP. Hahahaha. Once more? BIG TIME SKIP (ow gawd I love that phrase XD).**

** I hate announcing and publishing stuff when I'm not done with them yet, but I cannot help it.**

** And screw revisions. And so I start again.**

* * *

Soul was still having a staring contest with his breakfast.

How could he not? Is a scaly, unsalted piece of charcoal shaped like a water creature supposed to be food in the first place?

Well, judging from the kind of creature that summoned the offending piece of protein on his plate… maybe it does. But then, he's supposed to be human, enjoying human food, cooked by hum-

Was she even human anymore?

"Soul-kuun~"

If what the rumors say were true, was all hope lost?

"You should eat, you know?"

If she was really killing all those people, will she still be forgiven?

"Soul-kuun!"

Will he still be able to reach her?

"Soul-kuun! You're going to be late!"

This finally snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go, then. Thanks for the breakfast. Take care of the house," he said as he ran to the door.

Blair sighed. "But Soul-kun didn't even touch his breakfast."

This had become a routine.

Getting up later than usual, skipping burnt breakfast (although he'd be pretty lucky if Tsubaki or other friends bring some "normal" cooking the night before), coming to school late, and shrugging off the threat of dissection. Everyday.

This happened every damned day.

And before he knew it, it's been a little less than half a year.

But Soul did not really care. Each day only seemed like every other day since she'd been gone and before he even met her: mundane.

He wanted her back, no matter how long it takes, no matter what happens.

Except for this: dead.

* * *

After two months of continous search, Kid, Liz and Patty gained no useful information whatsoever. How evasive a piece of information such as a location or details about perpetrators could get was a big enigma to even one of the smartest kids around. In the middle of the third month, they got summoned back by his father, empty handed. It sure was infuriating to have no clue at all, despite the labor that they've been doing.

So whoever even started this thing must be punished in the most horrible way possible.

Kid shook his head. He shouldn't think of such things. It's not proper to do so. Or else he'll end up no different from the origin of this whole mess.

Liz noticed the same silence she'd been seeing in her meister. He had not looked troubled like this in a long time. Lately, he's been showing the same face since the mission was called off and "left to the higher ups". He didn't even notice the assymetry of his outfit that day.

And Patty was always one to state the obvious.

"Kid, why is your coat inside out?"

The class was interrupted by a thunderous door opening.

An exhausted Nygus beckoned for the instructor. After a few nods here and there, the instructor faces the class.

"Meister Death the Kid and his weapon partners Liz and Patty, and weapon Soul Eater, please report to the Death room for an urgent meeting. You are excused from this class, which you seem to find so boring. Do it. NOW."

"With pleasure," Soul mumbled as he stood.

"By all means," Kid added, with his coat finally worn with the right side out (with the appropriate grumbling about his "trashness" for not wearing it properly first).

* * *

"You found Maka?!"

Soul was clenching Doctor Stein's labcoat collar. "No. We still haven't confirmed if it was Maka Albarn yet, but there's always the possibility..."

Kid, although surprised himself, cleared his throat. "So you're saying that one of the most difficult-to-hunt kishins has been attacked by some creature that could be identified as Maka?" Soul growled at the way Kid phrased it.

"Like I said, it's possible, but nobody actually saw the face of the attacker. It seems that it likes doing work in the dark. The only peculiar thing is that it always kills the kishin by taking its soul, without actually damaging the body much. It's pretty much like insert-your-coin-and-grab-a-prize*. While somebody actually saw how the assailant killed the kishin, it's still a mystery how the creature had no soul in it at all, yet still consumes (or collects) souls. And what's more odd is that the witness said that the creature saw her, but didn't do her harm, except that it scared her, of course. Then the creature was gone with the kishin soul. And if the witness had seen right, the creature seems to have a long hair."

"But that doesn't lead up to anything up to now. Why would the creature want a kishin soul in the first place? The people in the academy are the only ones allowed to hunt kishin souls for proper retribution. Doing it without the proper rituals or guidance might produce undesirable effects, or as stated in the Academy code, the laws administered by my father himself. And the fact that the creature had no soul… it's quite disturbing, unless it's-"

"A marionette, or some doll controlled by a witch. But you should still detect magic in them nonetheless. But a mere doll cannot defeat a Kishin as strong as that. Besides, a witch needs to remove her soul protect first in order to use magic high enough to subdue such a strong opponent. And so far nobody's reported having seen or felt any witch in the area."

"But," Soul started, finally able to speak, "What if the witch was still using soul protect, but was still able to use magic? Or maybe, what if that witch's ability was some special kind of a soul barrier? To hide the soul's presence?"

"Is there even something like that?" Liz raised a eyebrow. "Soul, I think you've been watching too much ninja movies."

"Soul nullification."

"Huh?"

"Soul nullification," Stein repeated, a little louder, "How could I have not thought of that?"

"What is that? I didn't even know that noun existed," Liz muttered.

"It's a very rare magic ability. Let's say about one in a million."

"Lord Death, you're here!" Patty exclaimed.

Lord Death scratched his head. "Err… I've been here all this time?"

Stein puffed out cigarette smoke. "As Lord Death has said, it's a very rare magic ability. It's actually the advanced soul protect magic, just like the genie hunter.** Very few possess this, and it is actually one of the most dangerous magics, because it's a lot harder to locate the ones using it. Plus, it could be used as a second barrier when the basic soul protect is released, therefore reducing the presence of a witch soul to zero. And if the user of this ability masters it, it could even be used on another soul."

"But why do we only hear of this now? Why isn't it taught in class?" Soul asked.

"Apparently, updates on textbooks that shall contain information regarding this ability are still being published. It'll not be here until the beginning of the next academic year." Kid replied.

"And it's only been recently that one of our meisters even found one. This witch was the only one that was able to master her soul nullification ability among others that she has actually caused a lot of chaos before we were able to track her down."

"It's even a *pant* miracle that *pant* Kami and I managed to kill her..."

Everyone turns to look at Spirit, leaning at one of the poles.

"And finally turn me into a death scythe."

* * *

*** "insert-your-coin-and-grab-a-prize"-I was thinking of gashapons here X3**

****"genie hunter" - I know, Genie/Kishin Hunter's still not supposed to be in about this part of the series, but they're doing paperwork in school too, aren't they?**

**I hate hangovers, and I'm pretty much aware that I shouldn't have it with coffee; but I love coffee. So I'm dying right now. haha.**

**Yeah. I know. Too much infodump it starts to make the head burst? That's pretty much how my life is right now, so apologies. We'll get to move on with the story...maybe soon? :D**


End file.
